Mondnacht
by JimBlack
Summary: Remus Lupin hat doch auch noch etwas anderes verdient
1. Chapter 1

nach Band 5 geschrieben

ich finde Remus hat auch etwas Liebe verdient

**Mondnacht**

**.**

Die Nacht streckt drohend ihre Klauen

Nach mir nun aus, zieht mich hinan

Ich kann nicht mehr, will ihr nicht trauen

Will doch bloß sein für dich: dein Mann

.

Will nicht im Mondesschein mich wandeln

Will mit dir doch nur glücklich sein

solang ich nicht kann anders handeln

Muss bleiben ich nun mal allein

.

Ich hab verliebt mich in dein Wesen

Wie gern schau ich doch dein Gesicht

Doch bin Gefahr ich für dein Leben

Und hab das Recht auf Liebe nicht

.

Ich spüre, dass du mir gesonnen

Ich fühle, du willst wissen mehr

Doch bisher ist die Zeit verronnen

Dir's zu erzählen ist so schwer

.

Nun hab gewandelt mich wie immer

Ich wünschte es wäre rasch vorbei

Es wird mit jedem Mal mir schlimmer

Gäb's dich nicht wär's mir einerlei

.

Ich ziehe ziellos durch's Gelände

Ich hoffe, keinen hier zu sehn

Da heb ich abwehrend die Hände

Dich seh ich doch dort vor mir stehn

.

Dein Duft, dein Blut - ich wittre Angst

Ich spür den Drang zu beißen

Fühl wie du um dein Leben bangst

Will dich nur an mich reißen

.

Doch halt, nicht du – du bist mein Leben

Bedeutest mir doch alle Welt

Kann dich gerade frei noch geben

Und flüchten – hätt' nicht viel gefehlt

.

Am nächsten Tag, ich bin bedrückt

Ich suche deinen Blick

Doch du wirkst heute so beglückt

Lächelst etwa du zurück?

.

Du trittst zu mir - gibst mir die Hand

Ergreifst sie voller Liebe

Und mir schwindet all mein Verstand

Kann's sein dass es das gäbe?

.

Du sprichst: „Wieso hast du kein Wort

Gesagt von deinem Kummer

Ich hatte Angst du gingest fort

Verließest mich für immer

.

Und hätte nie gewusst wieso

Nun bin ich froh zu wissen

Will nimmer seien anderswo

Willst du mich gar nicht küssen?

.

Mein Herz zersprang – ich schlang den Arm

Um sie, die hehr geliebte

Will halten dich mein Lebtag warm

Das ist dir mein Gelübde

.

Die Nacht streckt wieder ihre Klauen

Nach mir nun aus, zieht mich hinan

Ich kann es schaffen, will dir trauen

Will immer sein für dich: dein Mann


	2. Chapter 2

nun sind die Jahre uns verronnen  
zu zweit wie glücklich ich doch bin  
du warst mir immer wohlgesonnen  
und mich zieht's immer zu dir hin

doch was ist jetzt? du bist verändert  
so sprich, ich hör dir gerne zu  
was ist es, das dich am Sprechen hindert?  
nein, niemals lass ich dich in Ruh

du bist voll Sorgen, bist voll Angst  
ich spüre es mit allen Sinnen  
kann's sein, dass um dein Leben bangst  
weil neues wird beginnen?

nun bist du ruhig, du sprichst gefasst  
du sagst du wärest schwanger  
der Preis dafür - oh welche Last  
du stirbst - und mir wird immer banger

das kann nicht sein das gibt es nicht  
du bist mir doch mein Leben  
du zeigst mir dein so traut' Gesicht  
mir wirst das Kind du geben

ich muss versprechen dir bei Eid  
dass ich mich um es sorge  
und soll vergessen ich dein Leid  
mir dein Vertrauen borgest

die Stund ist da, das Kind es lebt  
doch du bist schon entschwunden  
ich schreie, dass die Erde bebt  
nie heilen diese Wunden

Da legt es wer in meinen Arm  
ein Bündel - ganz verfroren  
ich halt sie in den Armen warm  
die Tochter neu geboren

ich blicke traurig ihr Gesicht  
ich sehe deine Züge  
ich weiß: nie werd vergessen ich  
dich Frau und deine Liebe


	3. Chapter 3

Die Jahre zieh'n, mit raschem Schritt,

trotzdem ich es nie wollte,

hab fast vergessen dein Gesicht.

Ob das so kommen sollte?

Du Tochter, die mich jetzt umarmt

du ähnelst ihr zwar sehr.

Und wie du schnurrend mich umgarnst,

sie täte es dir gleich, und mehr.

Dass mich der Mond zum Wolfe macht,

daran bist du gewohnt.

Hab ich mal Angst, dann du nur lachst,

dein Lachen mich belohnt.

Du bist mein neuer Lebenszweck

mein ein und alles heute.

Ihr Jungen bleibt mir lieber weg,

sonst einer es bereute.

zu Vollmond, ja da schleichen sich

die Freunde frech ums Haus.

Sie wollen heimlich treffen dich

und ich kann nicht hinaus.

Ich sitz in meinem Keller drunt

ich höre eure Schritte.

Du Tochter treib es nicht zu bunt

sonst spür'n sie meine Tritte.

Dass du einmal dir einen Mann

zum Partner dir erwählest.

Ich hoff es ist erst irgendwann

und dass du mir's erzählest.


End file.
